魔法少女リリカル未来 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Mirai
by Miiko-Mirai
Summary: Mirai est une jeune collégienne engagée dans le TSAB après avoir assisté au combat entre son amie Emeraude et Astia, sa meilleure amie d'enfance dont elle est secrètement amoureuse... Qu'elle est la véritable identité d'Astia ? Pourquoi fait-elle toutes ces horribles choses ? Mirai, avec ses amis, fera tout pour l'aider et la ramener vers la lumière... Résumé trop court !
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis Mirai et voici ma toute première fanfic sur l'anime mahou Shoujo Lyrical Mirai !

**Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, les reviews sont le bienvenue !**

Prologue :

Sur la côte d'Uminari city, trois jeunes filles, une jeune adulte, un adolescent ainsi qu'un animal à l'apparence étrange se tenaient là, à regarder le ciel orageux. Bien que ce ne soit pas exactement le ciel qu'ils fixaient. Anxieux de ce qui allait arriver, ils ne faisaient qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait sur l'océan. A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer, deux autres filles se faisaient face, flottant dans les airs. Elles ne se regardaient pas d'un regard de haine. L'une abordait des yeux remplis de tristesse, l'autre de compassion. Chacune une arme intelligente en main, elles avaient revêtu leurs _barrier jackets._

- ...Speicher.

_- Sword form !_

- Verrat !

_- Scythe Activation._

Plus loin, l'une des adolescentes observant la scène murmura :

- Ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Les autres acquiescèrent, le familier situé à ses côtés dit à son tour.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de _temps_...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Kuchuu na tekihatsu

Chapitre 1 : Kuchuu na tekihatsu : Une douloureuse découverte

Arthra – Mid-Childa – 2 h 15 de l'après-midi

A bord de l'Arthra, s'était la panique générale. Les troupes se rassemblaient rapidement sous les ordres de Lindy Harlaown, capitaine du vaisseau mère. Tous les groupes formés se téléportaient rapidement à travers toute la dimension de Mid-Childa. En effet, pendant un court instant d'inattention, une arme horriblement destructrice avait été volée. Verrat, tel était le nom de l'arme disparue. Ce bâton de magicien était doté d'un système Belka ancient avancé, similaire à ceux des Wolkenritters. Pouvant utiliser une quantité monstrueuse de magie, il avait la particularité de pouvoir faire voyager son utilisateur à travers les différents mondes, qu'ils soient administrés par le TSAB ou non. « Si jamais il tombe entre de très mauvaises mains, nous sommes dans de sales draps » pensa Lindy tout en dirigeant les opérations pour retrouver l'objet à l'origine de toute cette euphorie. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est le fait qu'il est été volé en lui-même, avec toute la protection mise en place pour garder l'existence de cette arme secrète en dehors du TSAB... Il n'y avait pour elle que deux hypothèses possible : Soit un quelqu'un de malintentionné avait piraté les ordinateurs du vaisseau, ou alors... il y avait un traître parmi eux. C'était l'option qu'elle désirait le moins être vraie, mais elle ne pouvait la mettre de côté. Quand elle eut finit de donner ses ordres aux dernières troupes, elle alla rejoindre son fils, Chrono. Amy, elle, se tenait face à son ordinateur comme toujours seulement, elle était loin d'être calme. Ses doigts tapaient plus rapidement que jamais sur le clavier transparent tandis qu'elle hurlait des ordres à ses collègues. Lindy s'avança vers tout en lui disant :

- Amy, montre les vidéos issues des caméras !

- Bien !

Le capitaine leva les yeux sur le gigantesque écran d'ordinateur sur lequel apparu quatre cadres différents.

- Repasse-les moi au moment du vol.

Amy rembobina les extraits jusqu 'au moment du méfait. Rien de bien grave n'apparaît quand soudain, une jeune fille se matérialisa juste devant l'arme suspendue dans l'air grâce à un champ de force. Elle toucha le manche du bâton magique puis disparue aussi vite et de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée. Lindy affichait une expression douteuse.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Même si l'on ne pouvait pas la voir, notre radar aurait dû capter sa présence à l'intérieur même de l'Arthra !

- Il semblerait que ce soit la spécialité de l'arme qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession : effacer toute trace de la présence de son utilisateur ! Malheureusement, nos radars ont beaux sondés les alentours ainsi que tout Mid-Childa, impossible de retrouver sa trace !

Le visage de Lindy s'assombrit, ainsi que celui de Chrono qui venait de suivre la conversation. Il ferma les yeux prit la parole d'un ton formel :

- Elle a sûrement utilisé Verrat pour se rendre dans un autre monde. Si tel est le cas, cela veut dire qu'elle savait s'en servir et donc...

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui afin de l'écouter, tout le vaisseau pouvait dorénavant l'entendre.

- Et donc ? Répéta doucement Amy.

Chrono relevant sa tête, rouvrit ses yeux puis déclara :

- Cela signifie que c'est une descendante des Ribière, une famille de magiciens déchus et très puissant de Mid-Childa et à qui appartenait cette arme autrefois qui est venue tout simplement la récupérer.

Uminari-City – Terre – 7 heure et quart

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait car ce fut les rayons du soleil qui vinrent réveiller Mirai en lui caressant le visage. Les volets de sa fenêtre étaient grands ouverts. « Les laisser ainsi n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise se dit-elle tout en s'étirant. Juste avant de descendre de son lit superposé, Mirai passa sa tête en dessous pour regarder celui situé en bas. Vide. Elle sourit puis descendit rapidement l'échelle. Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain du petit appartement. Elle mit environs deux minutes à démêler ses rebelles et longs cheveux roux. Après s'être habillée et avoir préparé son sac dans sa chambre, elle se rendit dans le salon. Elle allait s'asseoir à la petite table trônant au milieu de la pièce quand elle put interrompue par deux bras lui passant autour du cou.

- Bonjour Mirai-chan !

- Bonjour Yuki-chan, toujours la première levée, hein ?

- Tu parles, je suis en pleine forme ! Puis regarde-moi ce soleil ! Dit Yuuna, le visage abordant un sourire béat.

- C'était vrai que c'est pas mal pour commencer la semaine, mais ne reste pas là à le contempler, je te rappelle que c'est Lundi aujourd'hui et qu'on a le collège, lui rappela Mirai tout en se dégageant des bras de sa cousine.

- Non, sans blagues, je me suis levée à sept heure de mat' juste parce que j'en avais envie ! Oh, j'oubliais, j'ai préparé le petit-dèj' ! T'as intérêt à manger mes tartines !

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai une faim de loup !

Affirmation totalement fausse de sa part, mais elle fit un effort pour manger les deux tartines à la confiture de framboise. Yuki aurait pu être vexée sur ce coup-là. Une minute plus tard, elle avait avalé son bol de lait, ses tartines et son jus d'orange. Elle débarrassa la table puis alla chercher le sac de Yuki ainsi que le sien. Elle rejoignit Yuki pour se brosser rapidement les dents, puis, enfin prêtes, elles partirent au collège. Le trajet n'était pas très long, de plus qu'elles prenaient le bus. Pour s'occuper pour les dix minutes qui allaient suivre, elles sortirent leur dernière leçon de Math pour la relire, en vue du contrôle qui s'annonçait ce matin-là. Elles furent finalement tirées hors de leur révision par un bruit émit du bus qui annonçait son arrivée à destination. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires puis descendirent rapidement. Comme d'habitude, leurs amies étaient déjà là à les attendre.

- Bonjour Mirai, Yuki, crièrent Yuuna et Kiko en cœur.

- Bonjour les files, répondit Mirai.

- Yo ! chantonna sa cousine.

Après avoir fini les salutations, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment avant de se rendre dans la cour de l'établissement. Kiko s'empressa de demander si les autres avaient réviser, car ce n'était manifestement pas son cas.

- On est à côté en Math, je t'aiderai, lui chuchota Mirai pour ne pas se faire remarquer auprès des surveillants, tout en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Moi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ricana Yuuna.

Ayant un de moins que ses amies, elle n'était pas dans la même classe n'avait donc par ce test pesant sur la conscience. Tandis que les quatre adolescentes discutaient, le monde affluait dans la cour. C'est alors que Mirai fut déconnectée de sa conversation pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, du moins quelqu'un d'autre. Son attention était désormais dirigée vers Astia Listar, sa meilleure amie. Cependant, Kiko occupait déjà ce « poste ». C'était des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour cette fille pourtant si distante et froide envers elle depuis quelque temps. Mirai connaissait Astia depuis leur enfance. Sa mère et celle d'Astia se connaissaient et cela avait permis aux deux enfants de grandir ensemble. Elles étaient inséparables, unies comme les doigts de la main et pourtant, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas depuis ces deux derniers moi. Astia, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulue donné et que Mirai voulait désespérément comprendre, avait coupait les ponts avec Mirai quelques jours après son anniversaire. Mirai s'était empressée de donner des excuses à Astia, pensant lui avoir dit quelque chose de blessant sans le vouloir mais Astia lui avait répondu qu'elle ne lui en devait aucune. Mirai respectait la volonté d'Astia mais elle en souffrait horriblement. Astia n'était pas seulement une meilleure amie pour elle, elle était la personne avec qui elle voulait vivre sa vie, elle voulait rester à ses côtés dans les bons moments comme les pires mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas d'Astia. Et cette même personne avait décidé subitement de ne plus lui parler. Astia se sentit observée, et tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux sur Mirai, qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Elle était devenue écarlate ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de faucon de Yuki.

- Ouh, Mirai rougit !

- H-hein ?! Non, bien sûr que non, s'écria la concernée en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens, ses joues de plus en plus rouge.

- Mais... Je te jure, tu-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par le son de la cloche. « Sauvée par le gong » pensa Mirai qui jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Astia. Celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à se rapprocher d'elle puisqu'elles étaient dans la même classe. Mirai sentit son cœur changer de cadence quand elle vu la marchait vers elle. Et comme à chaque fois, l'adolescente lui passa sous le nez sans rien lui dire pour aller se placer derrière elle, Kiko et Yuki. Kiko la regarda d'un mauvais œil. Elle était en effet au courant des sentiments de Mirai à son égard et elle ne supportait pas la voir faire sa vie comme si de rien n'était tandis que la fille qui l'aimait sans doute le plus au monde souffrait en silence. Tandis que la cloche sonnait une seconde fois, leur professeur de français arriva et les emmena en cours.

Mirai avait déjà fini le test depuis dix minutes et Yuki venait tout juste de rendre sa feuille. Kiko, elle, était bloquée à la dernière question. Sa voisine s'empressa de lui souffler la réponse quand le prof eut le dos tourné.

- Merci Mirai, tu me sauve la vie, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

Kiko rendit sa copie le sourire aux lèvres. Mirai contemplait la vue que lui offrait sa place d'à côté de la fenêtre. Le reste du cours passa rapidement, ainsi que le reste de la matinée. A midi, Mirai, Kiko et Yuki retrouvèrent Yuuna et allèrent manger ensemble. Elles dégustaient leurs repas tranquillement quand une fille vint déranger Mirai par derrière.

- Hé ! C'est toi, la meilleure amie d'Astia ?

- ...On est...

Elle se mordit la joue.

- ...que de simples amies. Pourquoi ?

- Bah on m'a dit que tu saurais sûrement su pourquoi elle sort de chez elle tard le soir, elle veut ne pas me le dire.

Mirai ouvrit grands ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas que son amie faisait des virées nocturnes, elle n'aurait jamais pensé une chose pareille d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, c'est toi qui me l'apprends.

- Je vois, merci quand même !

Et elle repartit à sa table, Astia s'y trouvait, elle avait l'air en colère après la curieuse.

- C'est Mariko, traîne pas avec elle, une vraie faux-cul, déclara Yuuna, avant de finir son verre d'eau.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle traîne avec Astia, renchérit Yuki.

Mirai ne répondit rien, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Les filles, vous savez bien que Mirai-chan n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle alors changeons de sujet, dit Kiko en regardant la mine de son amie.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Dans leur établissement, le collège et le lycée étaient rattachés et un groupe de lycéens pas très sympathiques vinrent vite réclamer la table.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger, alors trouvez-vous une autre table, lâcha Yuki froidement.

Certains se mirent à ricaner, Kiko, Yuuna et Mirai sentirent que la situation tournait mal.

- Non mais vous avez vu comment elle nous parle la gamine ? Grommela celui qui semblait être le plus vieux de la bande. C'est notre table, alors dégagez.

- Viens Yuki, ça vaut pas la peine de- commença Yuuna.

- Non ! Ils attendront, puis il y a déjà quatre cinq tables de libre. Votre table ? Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas de noms parqué dessus.

Le même garçon passa derrière Yuki, l'attraper par l'avant-bras gauche puis la balança par terre, entraînant Yuuna dans sa chute.

- Oi ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Un autre garçon attrapa Mirai par l'épaule et la fit se lever, quelqu'un d'autre fit de même pour Kiko.

- 'Tin, vous vous prenez pour qui, dégagez !

- A- Arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! Gémit Mirai en essayant de se dégager.

Il allait la frapper quand contre toute attente, il se reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Les autres membres de la bande reculèrent. La « victime » avait du sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche.

- Merde, t'es qui toi ?! Ouch, mon nez...

- C'est vous qui allez dégager! Si vous ne voulez pas que ma camarade et moi, on vous casse la gueule, prenez vos clic et vos clac et barrez-vous ! Hurla une voix d'adolescent.

Les filles encore sous le choc regardèrent le groupe déguerpir et s'installer à une autre table. Leur sauveur se retourna pour leur adresser un énorme sourire.

- Salut les filles, désolé pour cette « poignante » entrée en scène... Vous avez compris ? Coup de poing, poignante !...

Il se mit à rigoler de sa farce tout seul.

- Dis Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de plaisanter, souffla une voix de femme derrière lui.

- Dis Emeraude, est-ce que t'as une once d'humour. ?

- J'en ai, mais ce n'est PAS le moment ! Aide plutôt Yuuna à se relever, sois un gentleman pour une fois.

- Très drôle Emeraude, très drôle...

L'atmosphère s'était détendue en peu de temps. Les filles prirent le temps de finir de manger et remercièrent Edward et Emeraude de leur aide, installés désormais à la même table. C'étaient de bons amis, malgré la différence d'âge. Mira connaissait Emeraude depuis plus longtemps qu'Edward ce qui faisait de la jeune adulte une amie proche. Mais elle trouvait grandement la compagne du jeune homme très agréable, un vrai comique ! Elles eurent enfin finit, tant bien que de mal, de manger et quittèrent le self rapidement en évitant la table de leurs agresseurs. Elles se dirigèrent illico à la rencontre d'un surveillant pour leur informer de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les cours s'étaient bien terminés. La journée n'avait pas trop mal finit malgré l'incident du midi. Yuuna et Kiko repartirent de leurs côtés, Emeraude et Edward firent de même et Yuki et Mirai prirent le bus pour rentrer chez elles. Arrivés à leur appartement, elles firent leurs devoirs rapidement pour être tranquilles pour la soirée. Vers dix heures, Mirai se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de jus de fruits et elle savait à quel point Yuki pouvait être dans les vapes dans celui-ci. Elle repartit en chercher au supermarché des environs. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation et il était très rapide de se perdre dans la banlieue d'Uminari-City. Pendant qu'elle marchait, mirai entendit une énorme explosion qui la fit sursauté. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vu rien d'alarmant. Elle reprit lentement son chemin, avant d'en entendre soudainement une deuxième, bien que moins violente. Elle repéra la provenance du bruit facilement. Elle courut jusqu'à déboucher à un carrefour. Elle entendit des barres de métal s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que des cris.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que ta famille à fait à ma mère !

« Un règlement de compte dans un endroit pareil » s'étonna Mirai, cachée derrière un mur pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle eut un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Bizarrement, la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre lui parut très familière. Finalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir les deux personnes s'agressant entre elles. Son cœur prit un tout autre rythme quand elle reconnut l'une de ses amies.

- Emeraude ? et...

Elle pencha un plus la tête. Elle faillit tombée à genoux en voyant l'autre fille.

- ...A-Astia ?

Premier chapitre finit ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D


End file.
